


Snapshot

by fallthroughtimelikeme



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, Sex Toys, Smut, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallthroughtimelikeme/pseuds/fallthroughtimelikeme
Summary: A snapshot into the sex lives of Matty and Victoria.





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit - don't like, don't read, etc.
> 
> Set in an established relationship where their families aren't 100% on board but they are happy and in love and completely comfortable with each other's bodies and souls and living in the moment and everything is kinda beautiful in that way that it is when you're in love. 
> 
> Feedback appreciated but pls be nice! Not trying to make any assumptions about the characters/relationship/show/actors, etc., just putting my own ideas on things!
> 
> Thank you for reading & hope you enjoy!

“Fuck me,” she gasped, grasping at his back, pulling him closer into her.

His kisses were addictive. She was obsessed.

How he pulled her focus to him and him alone. How he always made her laugh. His cheeky smirk and soft soft smile when he looked at her, his eyes big with wonder like he didn’t know how they got here and, honestly, she didn’t know either but she was glad they did because they were electric.

The most unexpected but the most alluring. She followed his presence with a focus she didn’t know she had – didn’t know she had ever had for him, wasn’t sure it would last.

Things were complicated. Family was complicated.

But for now, they were like lightning – around since the beginning of time but every time it appears, it’s like something new has erupted, arisen, enlightened the world. Enlightened Victoria’s world. This joy, purity, and fun, laced with that undertone of sex, always heart-thumping, pulse jumping, body thrumming for his.

She didn’t know what to expect the first time. Would it work out? Would it work? Would they work?

It just kept getting better.

 

She grabbed at the sleeves of his plaid shirt, signalling ‘off’. He obliged and pulled her up with a swing to pull her clothes off too. Minutes left her in nothing but her underwear and him in his boxers and a t-shirt.

Greedily, she grabbed for him again. Pulled him into another kiss, aching with hunger for him, for him to fill her, fill her mouth with his tongue, and press his body close to hers.

 

“Fuck,” Matty grunted out.

Her hips were tight against his; his pelvis pressing against hers, close enough to drive him crazy.

She swept her hands around his stomach, tickling the hairs along his navel, brought her hands around to his back and down to his bum squeezing and pulling him even closer.

Matty panted into her ear, “I’ll get the strap-on, fuck. I want to fuck you. Want to feel it”.

 

While Matty hurriedly fiddled with straps and buckles, Victoria sucked on her finger and slipped one finger inside of herself before circling it around her clit.

When Matty noticed what she was doing, he dropped the dildo he was holding and swore. Within seconds, he had it secured again right where he wanted, right where it felt the best. It was a fairly average dildo, made to look like a realistic penis. They both loved it.

 

“Come on, slow-poke,” Victoria teased.

“I’ll poke you in a minute,” Matty replied jokingly, pouncing on her and kissing her yet again.

“You better,” Vic tried to say before she broke off.

 

Matty pressed the dildo inside her slowly. He loved watching her reaction, seeing her chest rise and fall, feeling the twitches and shivers of her body as he licked one of her nipples.

Victoria rose one arm to clutch at the bed post.

“Fuck me hard,” she said. “I know you want it too. Make it feel good for you. I want you to come. Come with me.”

 

Matty pulled out and pressed in again, setting a rhythm that knocked the dildo base against his clit with every push.

Buried closer to her.

Buried deeper inside her.

Rocked as she tightened her hips and he dropped his head to the crook of her neck.

Hands roamed and grasped skin, hips, shoulder blades, hair, bum, thighs.

Victoria raised her right leg higher again opening herself up to him.

“Faster,” she panted.

 

Pulling out, Matty turned her over causing Vic to moan.

He entered her again from behind with his arms wrapped around her and two sopping fingers pressing firmly against her clit.

Victoria ground herself forward onto his hand, pushed back against his cock, as Matty ground deeper inside her chasing his own release. All of a sudden, she shook violently as she came and moaned. She dropped her head forward as the aftershocks ran through her body and Matty continued moving inside her.

Matty kissed the side of her bare throat before one final rub of the dildo tipped him over into bliss.

 

 

They lay panting for a few minutes, before Matty pulled out and pulled off the dildo. With a sigh, Victoria turned over, reaching for him.

“I love you,” she said, smiling brightly.

“I love you too,” Matty replied before kissing her softly.


End file.
